


Revved

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [42]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Hair Pulling, M/M, Road Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: The fingers in his hair tightened their hold slightly, nails scraping gently over his scalp, then relaxed and resumed their petting. Tony shot him another look, and Steve blinked serenely at him, melting into his touch.





	Revved

The vast blue sky and vivid green trees flew past the windows, but Steve only had eyes for the man in the driver’s seat. Steve sat twisted sideways, head tipped back against the headrest and watched Tony drive. One hand on the wheel, and one resting lightly on the gear shift, Tony flew down the back country roads of upstate New York. His dark sunglasses blocked Steve’s view of his eyes, but he was entranced by the curve of his jaw and the line of his shoulders and the long fingers that wrapped around the leather-bound steering wheel. His hair whipped around, the wild wind dislodging the strands in a joyful dance.

They were chasing the last pieces of summer, before the green turned to gold and it was too cold to have the top down. Tony was a fantastic driver, weaving into the turns in a way that made Steve’s stomach leap with excitement, though the thrill was nothing to the way it made Steve feel to watch the muscles bunch in Tony’s arm as he shifted gears.

Tony glanced over at Steve, then back at the road, but his hand came up from the gear shift and his fingers wove into Steve’s hair. Steve purred under the touch, amazed and grateful that something so simple could send him under so fast. He let the floating feeling have him, slipping under into the space where the only thing he was, was Tony’s.

The fingers in his hair tightened their hold slightly, nails scraping gently over his scalp, then relaxed and resumed their petting. Tony shot him another look, and Steve blinked serenely at him, melting into his touch. 

Under the dark glasses, Steve caught the hint of something heated flicker in the corner of Tony’s eye, then his lips parted in a soft smile. The fingers tightened again but this time they didn’t relax, they held Steve tight, using his hair to press his cheek against the leather headrest. Steve sucked in a long, slow breath. The grip was perfectly painful now and Steve sunk into it further, forcing his muscles to relax one by one, and his body to give everything into that hold. 

Tony squeezed and Steve gasped, his scalp igniting - at places raw and tingling and at others, sharp where his hair was caught tight between Tony’s fingers. Tony flexed his fingers out, grabbed a fuller handful of Steve’s hair and squeezed again. Steve bit back a moan. It was such a simple hold, but it provided Tony with so much control. He could pull Steve along with him - make him kneewalk across the floor, stumbling forward in a rush to keep the grip from ripping his hair out - or pin him down - pushing his head hard into the mattress as he fucked into him from behind. He could hold Steve away, keeping him from the touch he craved, or pull him in, into a kiss. 

Tony’s eyes stayed on the road, as if his hand was working Steve into a frenzy of its own accord. Steve arched into the hold, briefly relaxing the tension, but Tony just gripped harder. A shocked gasp was punched out of Steve’s mouth when Tony’s hand yanked hard, dragging Steve’s head over the centre console and into his lap. He pushed Steve’s face into the fabric of his pants. Steve could feel the press of Tony’s hard cock against his cheek and arousal lit up inside him like a bonfire. His breath came out in short, staccato gasps, working through the adrenaline rush that shot to his heart at the turn their scenic afternoon drive had taken. The console pressed uncomfortably into his chest and the seatbelt clasp carved into his hip. 

Tony’s hand never slackened, holding Steve firmly against his lap. The urgency of the awkward position, in the car with the top down, as if Tony couldn’t wait for them to be alone, shot straight to Steve’s cock and he was rock hard in a second. He twisted a little, pulling his hair even harder, but positioning his mouth over Tony’s cock so he could breath hot, moist air over the bulge in his pants and mouth at him through the fabric. 

Tony gave Steve’s head a little shake as if to say  _ if you want it so bad, do something about it.  _ And, god, Steve wanted it. He worked his right hand up next to his face, bracing with his left so he wouldn’t gracelessly headbutt Tony in the crotch. Tony dropped his hair briefly to shift gears as he slowed to a halt, turned, then powered up to speed again. Steve gasped at the sudden release, barely able to process the rush of feeling in his scalp, then again when Tony’s hand landed back on his head. He pushed with a flat palm, nearly suffocating Steve in his lap for a moment, then furrowed into his hair and gripped. 

Steve’s head spun, half with lack of oxygen and half with wild arousal. He scrambled to open Tony’s jeans and work his cock free. Tony provided no help, tugging and petting his hair, scratching his nails through, then grabbing a painfully tight handful again. Finally freed, Steve sucked Tony’s cock down too hard and choked, backing off, only to have Tony push him down again. He focused on relaxing his throat and breathing carefully through his nose. The bitter precum on his tongue was confirmation that Tony was as turned on as he was and the knowledge pushed him into action, sucking and stroking with his tongue, doing his best to get Tony off in the limited space between the vice-grip in his hair and bottoming out. 

Steve’s cock throbbed between his legs, refusing to be ignored. Tony’s only rule seemed to be that he could do whatever he wanted with Steve’s hair, so Steve curled his right hand back over the console and popped the button on his own jeans. The car swerved around a turn, jostling Steve in his precarious position. Tony’s cock hit the back of his throat and the console dug into his chest. It was so awkward, and unexpected, and  _ desperate,  _ though Tony was cool, calm, and quiet above him. Steve felt like he was high on something, needy whimpers breaking from his throat every time Tony let him back off far enough to let the sounds out. 

Steve worked his hand into his own pants and clutched his cock; the relief was almost painful. He didn’t know if Tony could see, or if it was a coincidence that at that moment, he started using the grip in Steve’s hair to ease his head up then press down again. Steve gave into the pull and push, letting his head hang heavy in the grip, the pain sending electric shocks down his spine and into his cock. Spit dribbled helplessly out of his mouth and his chest heaved against the console, too close to draw full breaths. 

His own hand on his cock squeezed too hard as well, emulating the grip in his hair, dragging up his length as if he could pull the orgasm out of himself forcefully. Tony’s hips shifted forward again, and that simple sign that he was enjoying this, combined with the throb of his cock against Steve’s lips and the burst of bitter precum on his tongue, pushed Steve over the edge. He  _ keened  _ when he came, choking on Tony’s cock and scrambling for some kind of purchase with his left hand as the gearshift dug cruelly into his side.

Steve thrust into his fist, chasing the last shudders of orgasm, and Tony’s hand shifted in his hair again, driving him down and pulling him up faster now, as if Steve were nothing more than a toy he was fucking.  _ “Fuck,”  _ Tony gasped out, and Steve moaned, squeezing his eyes closed and swallowing around the head of Tony’s cock. A hot burst of come filled his mouth and Tony grip redoubled, slamming Steve’s face down until his lips hit the zipper of Tony’s jeans and holding him there while he pulsed down Steve’s throat. 

Tony’s grip finally released, and Steve slumped back down into his seat, gasping, come dripping over his lip, but he was too desperate for oxygen to lick it back up. His whole body sung, scalp tingling, throat raw, cock still half-hard and wet. As he shifted back up to sitting, the wind caught his hair and whipped it wild, sending the sensitive nerves in his scalp vibrating again. It was a vivid, intense satiation, and he knew it would be a while before he could resurface again. Tony reached over again, stroked a thumb across Steve’s cheek, then pressed his palm lightly over Steve’s heart, feeling the pounding there and the slowly settling heave of his lungs. The palm skated lower, brushing over Steve’s lap and sending new shivers through his core. Finally, it settled in Steve’s hand, fingers woven between Steve’s, palms pressed together, as they flew down the empty road. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come visit us on tumbly: [ashes0909](http://ashes0909.tumblr.com) and [FestiveFerret](http://festiveferret.tumblr.com)


End file.
